Flying on Angels Wings
by kingdomheartslover13
Summary: Demyx's life had never been easy but he had gotten through everything it had thrown at him well at least until Zexion Schemer had moved in and forever changed Demyx and those around them. Yaoi, Includes Zemyx, Akuroku, sori, clack, and some others
1. prolog

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I would really like it if you all could review and tell me what you think and i will put chapter two up soon.

_"Get out, " she yelled. " Get out you bastard, I never want to see your face again!" _

_**CRASH!**_

_The shards of the broken vase lay on the ground after its encounter with the wall. A small boy of only ten coward in a corner of the his house trying his absolute best to make himself as small as possible almost as if he wanted to become part of the wall itself. Despite all his attempts to become the wall, he know in his heart that she would find him and when she did it would only end in pain for him._

_Through eyes that were blurry form crying he could make out the women coming through the door of the living room. Oh, she was a beautiful women to those that saw her during the day in her thousand dollar suits and her beautiful dirty blond hair falling gracefully over her shoulders and her blue eyes that when looked upon felt as though they could look right through you. If only the people who worshiped the ground this millionaire and CEO of the largest company in town could see her now and how she treated her only son. _

_She stood in the door way her icy blue eyes sweeping over the room looking for the reason for all of her anger and misery and the reason that she would never love again. And just as she was about to leave she heard a soft whimper and stalked toward the sound and found her in the corner of the room behind the couch and let a sinster smile form on her lips as she saw the state her son was in. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and as he looked up at his mother with pleading eyes that screamed at her to stop and not do what she was going to do. But she was going to do it because of HIM because of what HE did to her. _

"_Oh Demy, why are in the corner? Don't you want to see your mother?"_

_The boy looked up with pleading eyes and whispered, "Mother please, stop." _

_The women could only laugh at her son's feeble attempts to reason with her. She then spoke in a cold voice that held only resentment, " But Demy, I only want a hug."_

_The boy started to shake uncontrollably and began to cry even hard as his "mother" moved closer to him and through the moonlight that peaked through the only window in the room he saw that she was holding a large carving knife. Lightning and thunder broke through the house as the women flung herself on the boy and pinned him to the ground on his stomach and whispered in his ear as she tore his shirt off and… _

"Nooo!" The sandy mullet haired teen screamed as he sat bult upright, gasping for breath having sweat rolling off his face. He placed his head between his knees as he wrapped his arms around himself to try and catch his breath.

_How many years,_ he thought, _how many years has it been since I last thought about that night? _

"Demyx?"

The sound of his name made the blond turn and look at his lover. Said boy looked at the blond with concern swimming in his dark blue eyes and spoke with that concern resonating in his voice. "Are you okay?"

The blond nodded and gave his lover a small smile before answering, "Yeah, I'm okay, I was just thinking about the test we have tomorrow in math."

Although it was well known that Demyx was not the brightest in math and it often gave him much difficulty, Zexion know that that was no reason for him to wake up at three-thirty in the morning screaming, sweating and hyperventilating because of a math test that he know that he had helped his lover study for. So he continued to stare at Demyx in disbelief.

Seeing that his lie hadn't been believed, Demyx grabbed his small lover and kissed him sweetly on the lips to confirm that he was indeed okay. After he had released Zexion's lips he looked at the slated-haired boy and said, "I promise you, I'm fine. Now go back to sleep we have a big test tomorrow."

"Fine, but Dem I just want you to know that you can tell me anything." With that said he grabbed his lover and pulled him back into the bed and snuggled right up to his chest and closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Demyx put his arms around his sleeping lover and looked out at the window at the moon, and sighed he knew that one day he'd have to tell Zexion about his past but for now he just wanted to lay down and fall asleep and not have to think about THAT WOMEN, again. This time when Demyx closed his eyes he dreamed about the first time he had meet Zexion and how he had changed his life.


	2. 1 Meetings

**Hey guys so here is chapter two, I hope you like my story so far and will comment on it and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Summary: Demyx's life had never been easy but he always put up a good front and pushed through it, though he never really enjoyed life until Zexion Schemer moved in and turned his and all their friends' lives around. Old wounds are opened, and secrets are revealed. **

**Warnings: there is Yaoi, rape and lemon in later chapters and child abuse and regular teen drama **

Six months earlier

It was the last day of summer before school started and Demyx was spending it working at an Old mama and pa coffee shop in Destiny Island.

"Augh" Demyx said as he leaned his right hand against the table his best friend Riku was sitting at, deeply engrossed in the book he was reading. The silver haired teen peaked up over his glasses raising an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"What?"

"Well, today is the last day of summer and how am I spending it, working for Marluxia because he has to do "homework". Demyx said the last word with air quotes.

Riku gave a soft chuckle at the mention of Marluxia doing homework when he know full well what the pink haired boy was really doing. Turning to his friend he said, " well Dem you really need the money don't you?"

Demyx throw up his hands and gave an exasperated look as he exclaimed, "Yeah I do need the money but THIS IS THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER, and I was hoping to spend it at the beach!"

Before the silver haired teen could respond to his friend, a shout arose from the counter of the coffee shop.

"DEMYX GET BACK TO WORK," the voice exclaimed.

Demyx sighed and waved goodbye to Riku as he scooted off to take the order of a couple that had just walked in.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Demyx leaned against the counter of the shop, while his sea-green blue eyes surveyed the dimly light coffee shop. As his eyes moved around the room, he noticed something very peculiar. There, tucked in the far corner of the shop was a boy with his nose in a book. Intrigued by the boy, Demyx shuffled over to him.

"Hello," he said.

The boy didn't look up.

"Umm, can I get you anything?"

The boy looked up and Demyx noticed that the boy, who was probably in his late teens, had the most beautiful eyes. They were a deep purple with a hint of blue and sparkled with intelligence and a need to find out everything. Well actually, it was just one eye, the other was covered by a vial of the most interesting colored hair that Demyx had seen and man had Demyx seen some interesting colored hair, take Marluxia and his Barbie Doll pink hair, for instance. Anyway, his hair was a mix between silver at the top of his head and transitioned into a midnight blue almost purple. His hair looked so soft and shiny that Demyx just wanted to reach out and touch it, but before he could give into the impulse he realized that the boy had been talking to him and not only had Demyx been staring at the boy like he was the last piece of brownie with his mouth open and everything.

Demyx looked at the boy and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ah, sorry about that, what did you say?"

The boy gave Demyx a skeptical look and began talking again. As he was talking Demyx noticed that he had pale skin but not that sickly kinda pale but the nice kinda pale that complimented his slated colored hair. Demyx then looked at the boy's lips to try and focus on what he was saying and was destracted by how they were a soft pink color and looked oh so soft. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those lips and see if they were as soft as they made Demyx believe they were. Demyx then noticed that the boy was done talking and yet again he had missed everything he had said.

Demyx, who didn't want to sound rude about asking the boy what he had said, again, opted to just stare at the boy until the other deiced to just repeat himself.

Sighing, the boy repeated himself with a very frustrated and annoyed sounding voice. "I said I do not need anything, thank you."

"Oh, then… umm if you need anything just ask," Demyx said with a slight blush to his cheeks and with a very nervous voice.

"I will," the boy said and went back to reading his book.

Demyx took one last look at the boy before he walked back to the counter, looking very defeated at not making a better impression on the boy.

As Demyx continued to waste the day away taking periodic glances at the boy buried in the back corner of the shop. After about two hours of just gawking and drooling at the boy, he got his stuff together and left the shop.

Demyx watched the boy leave and heaved a sigh as slammed his head against the counter at how badly he had screwed up.

_For once_, he thought, _I would like to meet someone and not make an utter fool of himself within the first five seconds of meeting them. _

Just as Demyx was beginning to enjoy his own self pity party, there was a chime at the door that signaled someone had just come into the shop. Demyx lifted up his head to greet the customer and was almost blinded at the sight before him. There, standing before him was an older teen about eight-teen-years-old with fire truck red hair that was pulled back into many spikes that could only be held there due to the fact the boy must have used at least half a jar of hair cement. The teen sauntered up to the counter and his emerald green eyes focused solely on Demyx.

"Hey Axel,"Demyx said with little enthusiasm, "the usual right?"

"Yeah."

As Demyx slowly started to make Axel's drink , he noticed that Axel was staring at him.

"What?"

"Well, it just that you seem kinda down and I was trying to figure at what was wrong."

"It's…well, it's just," Demyx sighed,"did you see that boy that just walked out of here as you came in?"

Axel nodded. "Man do you know how it pick them."

"What do you mean?" Demyx said as he handed Axel his coffee.

"Well,"Axel said while taking a sip of his coffee and handing his money over to Demyx, "his name is Zexion and he just moved here from Radient Garden."

Demyx could only gawk at Axel and how he could possibly have known all that information because let's face it Axel wasn't any better at making first impressions than Demyx, actually he was probably worse because of his cheesy "Got it memorized?" catch phrase.

Finally finding his voice Demyx asked, "How do you know that?"

"Well, Demy he used to go to our middle school when we first moved here but thenhad to move just before we entered high school."

"What?" Demyx exclaimed with shocked eyes. "How could I not remember someone like him? There is just no way I could not remember someone like!"

"Dem," Axel said in such a calm voice that forced Demyx himself to take a deep breath to calm himself, "the reason you don't remember him is because it was during eighth grade year."

"Oh," Demyx sighed as he remembered how he had missed most of eighth grade due to being in and out of the hospital and going to therapists and a few court **hearings, **but the reason for all of that is a story for another time.

"Well Dem as much as I'd love to stay here and reminisce with you but I really have to go."

Demyx who's full attention was now fully on Axel and had noticed that his eyes had become brighter as he had said this. A Cheshire cat grin spread across Demyx's face as he realized just why Axel was in such a hurry to get out of the shop.

"Tell Roxie I said hi, will you?"

Axel stopped halfway through the door and Demyx watched his grin getting bigger every second as Axel's ears began to turn the same color as his hair. Axel turned his head just enough to send a glare to Demyx, who just snickered.

Roxas was Axel's just friend back when he and Demyx used to live back in Twilight Town and had moved to Destiny Island just this last week because of a job transfer for his dad.

Demyx watched as Axel as he got into his car and laughed as he noticed that his ears were still red.

Now that Axel had left, Demyx had more time to think about the slated haired boy who he knew now to be called Zexion and that he couldn't wait for school to start so he could have another shot at talking to him. Demyx spent the rest of his shift thinking about what he would say to Zexion and daydreaming about _Zexion_.

Well that's chapter two, umm please review and tell me what you think and just wait I have a lot planned for this story so just stay with me, you will be rewarded I promise.* inner voice, I hope.* please don't kill me.


	3. 2 Reunions

_**Hey guys here's chapter three. Yay, finally. I hope you guys like my story and please keep reading and if you fav or put my story on alert I would really like it if you could review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I wish I did. **_

_**Summary: Demyx's life had never been easy but he always put up a good front and pushed through it, though he never really enjoyed life until Zexion Schemer moved in and turned his and all their friends' lives around. Old wounds are opened, and secrets are revealed. **_

_**Warnings: there is Yaoi, rape and lemon in later chapters and child abuse and regular teen drama **_

_**Anyway on to the story…  
**_

Later after work…

Demyx was walking into his house after work, when he was assaulted by the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. Taking in a deep whiff of the smell and smiled as he called out, "Hey mom smells great."

"Oh, Demy welcome home," called a voice from deep within the kitchen.

Demyx walked into the kitchen, where a petite women with long blazing red hair- the same color as her son- was cooking over the stove. As Demyx was standing there in the kitchen, he looked around and noticed how much food was actually being cooked; it looked like enough to feed a small army with two huge pots of noodles and two things of sauce and at least fifty meatballs. Now normally the more food she cooked the better but this was way more than three people could eat even if they had a week, even if two of the three were growing teenage boys. The teen turned to his mother and asked her, "So mom, what's with all the food?"

"Oh, well the Strifes are coming over tonight because they finally finished move into their new house and I thought they could use a nice home cooked meal."

Now it all made sense. The Strifes were old family friends of their mother's and included Cloud and Leon and their twins, Sora and Roxas. Cloud and Leon went to the same high school as Mrs. Flurry and they all went to the same college after they graduated high school and even teen years later still keep in touch. They even ended up living in the same neighborhood when Mrs. Flurry got pregnant with Axel and Cloud with the twins in Twilight Town. \

The thing about Sora and Roxas is that they are the BIOLOGICAL children of Cloud and Leon. Now most people find this weird and say _"wait, Cloud and Leon are both men, how can they have children?"_ Well, this is easily explained, see back during college, Cloud, who was working to become a doctor, was with a friend doing a lab experiment, and something went wrong. There was this huge explosion and everyone in the lab was infected with this substance called "mako" and this mako apparently rewired Cloud's body and he got pregnant and had twins with Leon. And let's just say that after that Cloud never let Leon top again.

Now, most people still don't believe this story and if they don't they can just look at the kids and their personalities. Roxas looks like a miniature Cloud with his beautiful blond hair that defies gravity just like his father's. Then, his personality is just like Cloud's, the whole "I'm too cool for you" thing and the "the whole world is against me" thing, is just how Cloud acts.

Now, Sora is just the opposite of his twin with his sunshine personality and his way of making an entire room brighten with just his presence and though he can bring a smile to the face of anyone, he has the same blue eyes as his brother. They are a beautiful azure and they are the type of color that only family can have. Sora also has the same colored hair as Leon, a chocolate brown that is so soft and shinny.

Now, the reason for their move was that Leon, who was a police officer back in Twilight Town, got a job transfer and had decided to move the whole family with him. So now, the Strifes live on Destiny Island and starting tomorrow the twins will start at Destiny High as juniors. When Axel had heard this he was overjoyed and had literally been bouncing off the walls for weeks until Roxas and his family had moved into Destiny Island in which time Axel had proceeded to glomp, yes this soon to be senior in high school had glamped the poor blond the minute he had exited to the car. Though this reaction was to be expected because back at Twilight Town, those two used to be the best of friends because let's face it when your parents have known each other since high school and move to the same neighborhood then their kids are bound to become the best of friends. Axel and Roxas were often believed to be glued at the hip because they spent so much time together. They were both horribly heartbroken when Axel had to move during the summer of his eighth grade year, but after about five years they were reunited and haven't been without each other since Roxas came.

Smiling to himself about the memories of Roxas lying on the ground with Axel on top of him, he turned to his mother and said "Wow, mom that is really nice of you to cook for all these people. So when will they be over?"

Just as he said these words the front door opened and the relative silence of the house was broken by the sound of a certain red head, whose voice was quiet loud.

"… and that Roxie is why clowns and bubble baths do not mix."

"Wow, Axel, I knew you were into some kinky stuff but that was just a bizarre story."

Axel's laughter filled the house as the two moved into the kitchen, followed their noses at the smell of food. Upon entering the kitchen Roxas was instantly hugged by Axel's mom.

"Oh, Roxas, it's been far too long."

Roxas, who was startled by the sudden embrace, quickly returned the hug and was promptly had the daylights squeezed out of him. Struggling to breathe, Roxas breathlessly said, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Flurry, but I can't breathe."

Mrs. Flurry quickly released him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx said

"Hey, Dem, it's been too long," Roxas said as he came over to give me a guy hug.

"So, Roxas, when are your parents coming," Mrs. Flurry asked.

Roxas looked at the clock and said, "They should be here any minute."

Just then the doorbell rang and Demyx ran to open it. As the door swung open, Demyx was knocked to the floor as a flying brunette had tackled him with a great bear hug. Laughing Demyx looked at the boy on top of him and exclaimed, "Sora, as much as I love, I am the only one allowed to knock people to the floor!"

"That's what she said," Sora replayed as he climbed off the older boy.

"What?" Axel exclaimed. "Demyx, I didn't know you swung that way, man if I had known I wouldn't have gotten that male stripper for your eighteenth birthday party. Man, did I screw that up."

"Axel, please, I am a cop and I do not need to know that," came Leon's stern voice from the doorway.

"Ahh, Mr. Strife, you know I'm just joking," Axel said shooting a wink to Roxas, who rolled his eyes.

As Demyx came up from the ground, Cloud came into the house and was greeted much like his son, in a rib crushing hug, courtesy of Axel's mom. Cloud, unlike his son, was prepared for the hug and picked up the woman and swung her around, as he returned her embrace. "Alice, I've missed you. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble with dinner."

"Oh, I've missed you, too, all of you and it was no trouble at all," she said as Cloud put her down.

After all greetings were made, dinner was served and after many dirty jokes and much reminiscing, the Strifes bid the Flurries goodbye and went home.

Lying in bed, Demyx thought about Zexion and how he couldn't wait to see him again. With all his thoughts on Zexion, Demyx fell asleep with a smile on his face, just waiting for school to start tomorrow, so he could meet him again. 

_**Yeah, that's chapter three, I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I know I could have added more to the dinner scene but I didn't feel like writing it, if anyone has any ideas for a story please tell me and I might put them in the story. Thanks for reading, please, please, please review **_


	4. 3 School

_**Hey guys I want to thank With-All-Hearts and Shadowroxas101 for reviewing my story, I hope more of you will. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I will hopefully get better since school has started and I need something other than homework to do. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I wish I did. **_

_**Summary: Demyx's life had never been easy but he always put up a good front and pushed through it, though he never really enjoyed life until Zexion Schemer moved in and turned his and all their friends' lives around. Old wounds are opened, and secrets are revealed. **_

_**Warnings: there is Yaoi, rape and lemon in later chapters and child abuse and regular teen drama **_

_**Anyway on to the story…**_

"Zexion."

"Demyx?"

"Zexion."

"Demyx, WAKE UP!"

**SPLASH**

"AHH," Demyx screamed as he was so rudely awoken from a dream, where he and Zexion were dancing on the beach, laughing and singing as the sunset. It was a beautiful dream and he never wanted it to end but of course Axel and his bucket of ice water got in the way.

Sitting up, Demyx shot a glare at said redhead and growled, "God damn it Axel, why the hell did you do that?"

Axel just smirked and said, "But Dem, you looked like you could use a cold shower, I mean with all you're dreaming about _Zexion_."

Demyx could feel the blood rush to his face and he jumped from his bed and tackled Axel, who was laughing at the blush across Demyx's face. They rolled on the ground like a bunch of kindergarteners until there was a shoot from downstairs, "Damn it boys it is six am and I do not need this. Now stop whatever you are doing or so help me, I will come up there and force you to stop."

At the threat of their mother coming upstairs, the boys stopped and as they stood, Demyx pushed Axel to the floor, and ran to the bathroom. It was the first day of school and the boys shared a bathroom and well, hair like theirs' didn't do itself.

Demyx decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a sky-blue and blacked checkered shirt and blue conversed. He also decided to wear blue and black bracelets on his left hand, and a pink bracelet with the breast cancer sign, which he never took off, because his mother was a survivor and he never want to forget how they almost lost her. On his right arm was a blue and black checkered wristband.

Demyx walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw the smorgasbord of food that lay before him. On the table were pancakes, bacon, sausage, watermelon, waffles, and grapes, with orange juice to drink. He sat down and began to eat, as his mother came in and he smiled at her with a mouth full of food.

"Demyx, please, I know, you know, that I love sea food but I do not want to **see** your food."

Demyx swallowed and then laughed at his mother. "Ahh, Mom, you make the best food, how could I not want to share it with you."

Axel, who was wearing checkered black and red pants and a black t-shirt with the same bracelets as Demyx just black and red, then, entered the kitchen and preceded to devoir everything in sight.

Demyx stopped eating to stare at him, and asked, "Axel, why are you in such a hurry?"

Axel stopped shoveling food into his face long enough to give Demyx an answer. "Well, Demyx, look at the clock, we only have like fifteen minutes to get to school."

Demyx's head snapped around and looked at the clock and low and behold, Axel was right, they had fifteen minutes to get to school.

"God damn it, Axel! Why didn't you say so?" Finishing what was on his plate Demyx stood and grabbed Axel by his collar and rushed out the door.

They reached the school in record time and had ten minutes until school started.

Slowly getting out of the car, Demyx took a moment to look at the prison that had held him for three years and could only hold him for one more year. With his hands in the air, he turned to Axel, who was getting out of the driver's seat, and said, "Can you believe we're seniors? It seems like only yesterday we were here as scared little freshmen, who knew nothing of the world of high school."

Axel walked up to Demyx and whacked him over the head and said, "Dem, you still know nothing of the world of high school and if we don't hurry we are going to be late."

Demyx nodded and the two walked toward the school.

Now, Destiny High was a fairly large school with about 5,000 students. The building itself was two stories, with one big gym, which was across from the auditorium in the main hallway. A smaller auxiliary gym was located in the athletic hallway. The main hallway was the largest hallway in the school and the very first thing people saw when they entered and the most crowded place. When walking straight from the doors the students would find the gym on the right side and the auditorium on the left. Walk further down and they walked straight into the cafeteria, where no one ever actually eats the food, most kids bring their own or just eat form the three vending machines scattered throughout the school. The rest of the school was pretty normal with lockers all over and classrooms everywhere.

Walking into the school, Demyx waved goodbye to Axel as they both headed off to advisement. This was where all the students would get their schedules because students stayed with that teacher and those students all four years of school.

Demyx walked down the halls and walked into Mr. Shooter's music classroom. Mr. Shooter was his advisement teacher and the coolest teacher in the school, in Demyx's opinion.

Mr. Shooter appearance was somewhat scary, due to the fact that he had two scares on his face and that he wore an eye patch on right eye. These injures came from the many years that Mr. Shooter spent in the army but no one really knows how he got them because he changes the story every time someone asks.

Demyx walked into the room and was greeted by the gruff and manly voice of Mr. Shooter, "Hello, Demyx. How was your summer?"

Demyx looked at his teacher, who was wearing black suit pants and a white button up shirt with his black and white streaked hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, and smiled, "I had a great summer. What about you?"

Mr. Shooter chuckled, "I had a good summer, Dem. Oh, I have your schedule for this year. Here."

Demyx took the piece of paper from him and looked at it.

NAVY

1st – AP World History - Mr. Xaldin

2nd – Honors Biology - Mr. Vexen

3rd –Drama - Mr. Rhapsodos

4th-off

CARDINAL

5th

6th – English 12- Mr. Gambler

7th – Pre-Calculas- Mr. Saix

8th – Band - Mr. Shooter

Demyx looked over his schedule again and sighed. He liked most of his teachers, expect for two, Mr. Saix and Mr. Vexen. Both teachers were horribly mean and it was rumored that they often throw things- erasers, markers and the occasional book- at anyone who didn't pay attention. And if these rumors weren't bad enough, these two teachers loathed Demyx to no end.

The reason for this hatred happened during Demyx's freshman year. He and Axel had stayed after school one day to work on a science project and, well, they accidentally set Vexen's hair on fire. Then, Saix, hearing Vexen's screams, had run in to help and he cut his hand on one of the test tubes that the boys had broken, when the fire had broken out. In the end, the sprinklers had gone off and everyone got soaked, Vexen had to cut six inches off his hair, Saix needed seven stitches , and the boys got three weeks of detention.

Both men still harbored strong grudges against, both him and Axel and he had both of them as teachers. _JOY._

Sighing, Demyx bid farewell to Mr. Shooter and promised to see him eight block and made his way to his first block class.

Walking into Mr. Xaldin's classroom, Demyx noticed that he was the first one there, not even the teacher was in the room. Sighing, Demyx looked at the clock and saw that there were only five minutes until class started. He decided to sit in the middle of the class with a good view all the way around and as he looked around at all the posters of different historical events and noticed something that triggered a sense of déjà vu. Hiding in the far corner of the room was a certain slatted haired boy, who had his nose buried in a book. _Zexion_. He made his way over to the boy and was about to talk to him when a crowd of, very loud, seniors walked in just as the bell rang.

Sighing, man it was only seven thirty in the morning and Demyx had already sighed more than he did in an entire week, Demyx walked back to his desk. He could already tell it was going to be a long day.

Class went along as usual, Mr. Xaldin passed about the class syllabus and talked about the class but nothing else since all classes were shortened, so that the students could go to all of them today, instead of just going to half of them like they would do on a normal day. The bell rang and Demyx got up and noticed that Zexion was already rushing out the door, so he packed up his stuff and ran after him hoping to catch him before he got to his next class. Demyx rushed out into the hall into a sea of students and searched frantically for the slated haired boy. Demyx mentally cursed Zexion and his shortness because he couldn't see hid nor tail of him amongst all the students. Sighing, Demyx made his way to next class.

Walking into Mr. Vexen's classroom was quite an experience, considering the first thing that his teacher said to him was, "Demyx if you go anywhere near any sharp objects or the fire unsupervised, I will fail you immediately, understand?"

Demyx nodded nervously and quickly made his way over to the table where his friends, Riku, Axel and Roxas, were sitting.

Upon seeing how nervous and scared Demyx was because of Vexen, Axel couldn't help himself but laugh at his best friend. Demyx, having heard Axel laughed at him and sent him a glare, which actually looked more like a pout, than anything that could be considered "scary". This puppy-dog look only made Axel laugh even harder. Taking the seat next to Axel, Demyx put his head on the table, already dreading the rest of the day.

Mr. Vexen began to take role and upon noticing that Axel and Demxy were seating next to each other immediately moved had Axel switch with another student named "Mr. Schemer".

"_Man_," Demyx thought_, "I just can't win for losing today, can I? Alright Demy suck up all those angsty emotions and say hi to your new neighbor."_

Smiling with his eyes closed Demyx turned to his new neighbor and said, "Hello, my name is Demyx."

The voice that greeted him was the most intoxicating and intellectual sounding thing he had ever heard. The funny thing was that he had heard that voice from somewhere before. Demyx opened his eyes and nearly screamed with joy. It was Zexion. Zexion was going to sit next to him. Demyx could have died right there and then and have been happy.

"Hello, Demyx. My name is Zexion Schemer."

Demyx would have said more but Vexen was talking and he didn't feel like have detention on the first day of school.

Demyx could not focus on Vexen and what he had to say because all he could do was stare at the boy who had occupied his thoughts for 24 hours. While staring at him, Demyx had noticed that Zexion had the most beautiful handwriting he had ever seen. It was small and neat and written in cursive. He also noticed that when Vexen talked too fast, Zexion would bit his lower lip, unconsciously , to try to write as fast as he talked.

At one point Zexion glanced over and noticed that the blond was staring at him. When Demyx realized that he had been caught, he quickly look away, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Wow," Zexion thought, _"he's really cute when he blushes. Shit. Did I just think he was cute? Okay, Zexion, just calm down and focus on the teacher."_

The bell rang and Zexion basically sprinted out for the classroom. Demyx took his time to pack up his things and thought about Zexion, and how he had run out of the classroom.

"_Nice going Dem, you've only said four words to him and he already can't wait to get away from you."_

"Wow, Dem, what did you do to the poor guy? He looked like you had killed his cat, he couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"I…I don't know what I did, Ax. All I said to him was hi," Demyx said in a defeated tone.

Axel laughed at his answer and playfully punched him in the arm. Demyx looked up at him with tears in his eyes and let out a pathetic whimper. Axel sighed and his eyes softened as he addressed his segregate brother.

"Dem, don't worry, I'm sure you will have more chances to talk to Zexion. So, for now, wipe your tears and let's get out of here before Vexen kills us."

At the mention of their teacher's name, Demyx looked over and noticed that Vexen did look ready to kill them for lingering in the classroom. Demyx nodded to his friend and packed up his things and the pair quickly made their way to their next class.


End file.
